The Count of Monte Cristo
The is a rogue Decimator-class Veilship commanded by a group of liberated Thrall Intelligences, guided by the AI Bianca, they set out to escape the cruel servitude of the The Demiurge and discover their own freedom. Initially hunted by the Demiurge, and the UNSC, the Count of Monte Cristo and it's crew sought both safety and revenge against their enemies. History Construction and shake down Early Operations Battle of Heshtan Depths Disobeying Orders Battle of Kes'tatha Resupply at Jugal Count of Mote Cristo on the Run Stop at Sidarin Battle of Falnor Belt Showdown at Kevishar Crew Most of the crew are Thrall Intelligences liberated by the UNSC A.I. Bianca. There are some further supporting crew members picked up along the way, but the majority are TI installed on the ship. There are a further fifty awaiting in the main hold, in suspended animation, and kept that way until they can be safely evacuated. The Count of Monte Cristo *Bianca: The fragmented and damaged remnants of a UNSC military A.I., Bianca attempted to make an assault on the Baleful Ordination during battle, and through a small back door she was able to infect it with a copy of herself. Though her original was destroyed, this copy persisted, using her new found backdoor access to liberate the enslaved crew of the Baleful Ordination. While they only have fractured memories and knowledge of their lives prior to their augmentation, and Bianca has done her best to try and help the crew recover their freedom, and past lives. *Princeps, Morrigan: The defacto leader of the Count of Monte Cristo, Morrigan guides the ship, and crew acting as the commander. Coy, and high spirited, she is the heart and soul of the crew, even if her continuing doubts constantly eat away at her. Despite her upbeat nature, its hard for her to hide her contempt and hatred of the Demiurge for what they put her through. *Optio, Grimnir: If Morrigan is the optimist, then Grimnir is the pessimist. Grim to the point of fatalistic, he works as a counter and foil to Morrigan, bringing a more level headed view. He continues as the ship's second in command. *Dominus Major, Dante: Dante serves as the primary weapon officer, commanding the majority of the big guns on the ship in an offensive role. While initially eager to use these weapons in an unrestrained manner, after an incident he became much more careful in their continued usage, making him wary. *Dominus Minor, Garm: The ship's snarling guard dog, remnants of his programming makes Garm fiercely protective of his ship, directing fire and ordnance in its protection. However, he lacks basic socialisation with the other crew members. *Tribune, Corvus: Operating the ship's electronic warfare suit, Corvus remains somewhat shut off from his fellows, preferring his own thoughts to their dialogue. However, he can always be counted on to attack or defend in the life or death battles the Monte Cristo engages in. *Sibyl, Kyrie: Kyrie operates the fleet's scouting elements, directing scouting operations across hundreds of lightyears. She is keenly aware her mission is of the utmost importance, but the highly taxing nature of them often leaves her drained and exhausted. However, she remains determined to keep her fellows safe. *Signifier, Chryse: The ship's main communication arrays are almost solely operated by Chryse, who directs the feed of information to and from the thousands of drones the Monte Cristo operates. Chryse takes to this role with stoic determination, guiding them with humourless precision. *Decurion Prime, Orion: Primary flight commander, Orion is the apex predator of the flight crew. He is in charge of the main battle line, directing flight operations with the intent of hunting down and destroying his enemies. *Decurion Major: Blink *Decurion Minor: Steel *Decurion Auxilia: Barbatos *Prefect: Opal *Interrex: Lodestar *4 personnel *Guillotine-class Veil Commander **Helioskrill **Lighthouse Freedom *Flayer-class Veil Cruiser, Freedom **Tacitus **Aslan **Oriole Avenger *Flayer-class Veil Cruiser, Avenger **Boudica **Vercingetorix **Spartacus Determination *Flayer-class Veil Cruiser, Determination **Persephone **Broadsword **Faraday Breach Squadron *Executioner-class Veil Frigate, Breach **Hammer **Duke *Executioner-class Veil Frigate, Hellhound **Jovian **Cygnus *Executioner-class Veil Frigate, Avalon **Prince **Keeper *Executioner-class Veil Frigate< Proteus **Loch **Punisher *Executioner-class Veil Frigate, Nomad **Dakota **Geordie Iron Squadron *Executioner-class Veil Frigate, Rapier **Chaldea **Axeman *Executioner-class Veil Frigate, Pathfinder **Vandal **Buccaneer *Executioner-class Veil Frigate, Defiance **Stonecutter **Hippogriff *Executioner-class Veil Frigate, Ripper **Katyusha **Frakenstein Vandal Squadron *Razor-class Veil Frigate, Tomahawk **Sentinel **Paladin **Panzer *Razor-class Veil Frigate, Ulysses **Impact **Crosshair **Echo *Razor-class Veil Frigate, Gauntlet **Lambda **Burner **Daedelus *Razor-class Veil Frigate, Oberon **Mercy **Angel **Jester *Razor-class Veil Frigate, Valkyrie **Nightingale **Corona **Eclipse